


All's Fair

by shipcat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, SHIT GOING DOWN WHOOYEAH, THEY GON' FIGHT, naruto rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/pseuds/shipcat
Summary: A farmer has a surprising request for Madara. [Drabble].





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrithingBeneathYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrithingBeneathYou/gifts).



“A request?” Madara raised his brow.

The man bowed before his blade, neatly cut bob sprayed over the dusty road. Built like an ox, the wide breadth of his back protested at the unusual position, muscles twitching from the top of his spine to his glutes. Dots of salt littered the dirt before his face, making mud of it all.

Crying.

Clearly more of a farmer than a warrior. But even farmers have their place. After all, the Uchiha are not only a clan of soldiers—no. They are protectors of those who cannot defend themselves, who would otherwise be gobbled up by the black hole that is the Senju.

Farmers tilled the earth, fed his brothers; and Madara watered it with blood. This was how the world worked, no matter how much the God of Shinobi claimed otherwise. If he wished it were any way—well. That was not for him to mention.

Still, Madara could appreciate this passion. Grunting, he slid his blade away from the curve of the ox man’s neck, disregarding the blood drops that joined the impassioned tears.

“State your name, and your business,” he ordered. Calmly, like mother always said.

“I...” The ox man stops trembling. Slowly, he lifts his head, with a hesitation that seems more like restraint than any true trepidation.

“I... am Maito Gai! Son of Maito Dai, grandson of Maito Tai! The last descendant of the Maito clan!” His eyes glittered with awe. No, not awe— _anticipation_.

His fists were up and drawn into boxing position before Madara could blink. But blink he did.

“...and I want to **fight**!” Gai declared.

Madara had to laugh in disbelief. Nonetheless, he raised his arms, grinning.

It had been a while since he had a proper throw down.

At least this farmer had guts.

**Author's Note:**

> Another rare pair! Who do you think wins - Madara or Gai?
> 
> Place your bets below, or catch me on Tumblr [ThatShipCat.](https://thatshipcat.tumblr.com)


End file.
